A subscriber terminal of a cellular communication network may have two SIM cards. However, to save costs, a subscriber terminal having two SIM cards may be equipped with only a single radio transmitter which thus needs to be shared by the two SIM cards. Accordingly, efficient approaches which allow communication via both SIM cards in such a scenario are desirable.